


Grocery shopping

by kekec_in_rozle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, The Hale Family, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekec_in_rozle/pseuds/kekec_in_rozle
Summary: Stiles and Derek meet for the first time. Mayhem ensures.





	1. Grocery shopping

Derek sighed as he watched his mother and sister fight over which brand of cereals to pick. Laura kept insisting on the sugary ones that tasted like carbon. Derek knew it was because of the toy inside. He was seven not stupid. 

He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to stay home alone. Shopping was boring. Shopping with Laura? Boring and annoying. He couldn’t imagine a fate worst then this. And, oh no, he just jinxed himself. Now Laura had her arms crossed and was pouting. They are going to be stuck in the cereal aisle forever. 

He was about to intervene when someone suddenly tugged at his jumper. Surprised, that he didn’t hear them approach, he looked down and was met with a pair of amber eyes. Almost the same color as his wolfie eyes.

The baby smiled at him and said: ‘’Stiles.’’

Derek scrunched up his face and asked confused: ‘’What is a Stiles?’’

The baby looked affronted, for what Derek considered to be a legitimate question, and pointed at himself: “Stiles!”

“So your name is Stiles?” Derek wanted to make sure, because who-the-heck named a child that.

The baby smiled happily and pointed at the older boy.

“Me? I am Derek.”

The baby cocked his head like wolfs do and tried to say the name: “Deerk?”

“No, it’s De – re – k. Try again.”

“Deerek.”

Sighing in defeat, he conceded: “I guess it will have to do.”

Suddenly there was a screech behind him and he turned just in time to see his mother and sister go full alpha on one another. Around them people begun to notice the commotion and stopped their shopping to assist at the show. 

Derek had no desire to witness another Hale brawl so he turned to Stiles. Maybe the baby can be useful. After all, his mother can hardly scold him, for trying to reunite a baby with his mother.

He crouched down, so he was at eye level with him, “Hey Stiles, are you lost?” 

Stiles just blinked at him confused and stuck a finger into his mouth – which eww – who knew where that finger went.

Derek paused for a minute, seriously thinking how to dumb down his question. Then a light bulb went on in his brain. “Did you lose your mummy? Where is your mummy?”

Stiles seemed to consider him for a long time … then he looked left and right before removing the thumb from his mouth and pointing decisively toward the toy section. If he didn’t know any better he would say that the baby was acting shifty. 

“You sure that that’s where your mother is?”

Stiles pointed at the toy section again, now looking mortally offended.

Derek just couldn’t understand how a baby could have that many facial expressions. Cora was the same age as Stiles and she only had three – happy, angry and her resting face. He stood up and offered his hand to Stiles. “Okay, let’s go find her, what do you say? I bet she is really worried about you.”

The baby didn’t hesitate for a second. He grabbed Derek’s hand and practically dragged him toward the toys. Derek was afraid that he bit off more than he could chow.  
\-------------------  
When Talia noticed her younger missing, she was not too alarmed. Derek was a good and smart boy, plus his scent was still very strong in the store. Having finally won the cereal argument with Laura, she was purposely following his trail when she come upon a very angry looking clerk, surrounded with stuffed animals. 

At second glance, she saw her youngest son standing defiantly in front of the student, with hands balled up in fists, looking mulish. 

“Oh, someone is in trouble,” cackled Laura giddily, stepping closer to get a better look.

Talia sighed tiredly. It was way too early for Derek to begin rebelling against authority figures. He was too young and to polite for that. 

“What is going on here?” she asked the clerk.

“Are these your sons, ma’am?

‘Wait, sons?’ Thalia looked better at the pile of toys and noticed for the first time a baby sitting amidst them. 

“One of them is. What is going on here Derek?” she asked, making sure that a little of her Alpha shone through. Derek deflated immediately.

“Stiles was lost and we went to look for his mummy. There was a toy that he really liked and when we looked at it the others just fell off.”

“Oh, did little Derek wanted to play with a toy?” Laura teased him in her most obnoxious voice. 

“Stiles…?” asked Talia confused. “What is a Stiles?”

Derek was gearing up to defend himself when a stuffed teddy bear soared the air, landing on his sisters head. Laura screeched, ready to beat Derek with the toy only to come face to face with a very angry toddler. 

“Deerek not little!” he stated as he stood crossed armed in front of Derek, glaring at the girl that dared threatening his new friend.

Derek smirked and pointed proudly. “That is Stiles.”

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski!! What have I told you about wondering around without an adult present?” 

Derek followed the voice and found that it belonged to a very pretty lady with blond hair, that was looking exasperatedly at Stiles.

Stiles looked mulishly at the lady and took Derek’s hand in his. “Deerek.”

The lady looked confused for a moment before snorting inelegantly. “Stiles we both know that your new friend is not a grown up.”

“Deerek!” Stiles insisted stomping his feet.

“Stiles….” she sighed, then turned to Talia. “I am really sorry about that.”

“About what?” asked Talia confused.

“Oh you know, just my wayward son kidnapping yours so he could bestow mayhem on this earth.” 

“I’m sure that he didn’t mean too. He looks like such a good kid” 

“And he uses it for his own advantage,” she rolled her eyes, than seemed to remember herself. “But where are my manners?” she stuck her hand out. “My name is Claudia Stilinski and, as you already guessed, this is my son Mieczyslaw Stilinski or Stiles, as he likes to be called. We just moved here a couple of weeks ago – my husband is the new deputy at the police station.”

“Talia Hale and these are my children Laura and Derek.”

“Oh what a fierce young lady, a born leader like her mummy and what a serious young man – very protective of the people he likes.” 

Thalia took an involuntary step toward Laura. “How do you know this?”

Claudia blinked and then shook herself. “Oh dear, I am so sorry. I must have sounded like a real creeper. I promise, I wasn’t hiding in your rosebay spying on your kids…. Oh dear me, that sounds even worse…” she frustratingly run a hand through her hair.

“Mummy?” asked Stiles, leaving his place in front of Derek and taking his mother’s hand. 

“I am the new school counselor. You could say it is my job to read people. Nice to meet you. Hope I didn’t make too bad of a first impression.” 

Talia smirked. “It was certainly unique.” 

“Yes we tend to do things in a particular way, don’t we Stiles?” she asked smiling, picking up the toddler. “Well, we took enough of the nice lady time. Say good-by Stiles.”

Stiles smiled at Derek and waved. “Bye Deerek, bye Deerek mummy” then he turned to Laura, studied her for a while before very deliberately sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry at her.

“Stiles!” Claudia chided him, before turning to Thalia. “I am sorry.”

“A very determinate young man I would say.”

Claudia shook her head. “You have no idea. Let’s go kiddo daddy is waiting for us.”

As Claudia was walking away, Stiles turned around and enthusiastically waved at Derek the whole aisle, before they turned into the cleaning section and disappeared, leaving a very confused Hale trio behind them.

“What the hell just happened?” asked the clerk, voicing their thoughts exactly.


	2. Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles - the escape artist....

The second time the two boys met was even more chaotic then the grocery shop. Derek was playing on the monkey bars, waiting for his mommy to pick him up, when he felt o pair of eyes on him. Remembering the stories about the hunters that Uncle Peter liked so much recounting, he scanned the area but come up empty.

Shrugging he chucked it up to his imagination and the scary bedtime story Peter read him last might, until he turned around and almost tripped over a small figure. 

The baby smiled and hugged him tightly. “Deerek!”

The boy by reflex returned the hug. “Stiles? What are you doing here? Where are your parents?”

Stiles appeared not to hear him as he grabbed Derek’s arm and started dragging him toward the sand box. “PLAY!” exclaimed the little boy.

Derek had to put a stop to this. He was the grown up here and it was his responsibility to take care of the lost boy. Although, in a corner of his mind, he wondered how Stiles managed to get lost every time Derek met him. “Stiles where is your mommy?” he asked feeling like a broken record.

“Work,” said Stiles looking at Derek as if he was stupid, which – offensive. It was widely known that little kids do not just wander around alone. 

“Stiles who is here with you?” he tried again, because just assuming that the mommy was taking care of the baby was sexist. At list, that is what Laura would say. Whatever that means. When he asked Peter, he just started laughing and would not stop for a good ten minutes – until granny cuffed him on the back of his head.

Now Stiles was looking exasperated, like he was questioning all his life choices. “Deerek.”

“No, I know I am here, but…” he sighed frustrated as Stiles looked at him blankly. 

Stiles tugged at him arm again, “Play.” 

Derek shook him head and thought – frack it, his mom was picking him up soon anyway. She was the Alpha, let her sort this out. 

He let Stiles guide him to the sandbox and then sat down at the edge, while Stiles dived full force into the sand. Taking possession of a small shovel that someone forgot, he begun to make a mound. When he realized that Derek hadn’t joined him he stopped.

“Deerek play?” 

“No, only little kids play in the sandbox. I am not little.” Derek was sad when the smile on the round face fell but he couldn’t risk his friends finding out that he was playing in a sandbox with a baby. He would never live it down.

He soon realized his mistake when the sadness turned into determination and Stiles stood up and marched toward the monkey bars. “Not baby!”

Derek had almost a heart attack (which he thought was impossible at his age) when he saw Stiles climbing the bars. He sprinted toward the boy and grabbed him under the armpits before he was out of range. 

Stiles, the little shit, just laughed delighted, like this was just a part of the play. Derek surveyed the playground frantically searching for something safe that they could play on and that, in the eventuality that one of his friends happened to walk by, wouldn’t utterly destroy Derek’s reputation. 

His options were limited. This was after all a place for big kids. The swings didn’t have security bars on them and the slide was steep and high. His mind was filled with increasingly grimmer images where Stiles ended up in a hospital or worse. When his eyes finally fell on a small merry go round he could have wiped for the joy. 

He hobbled toward it, Stiles still in his arms and deposited the baby on the play. Stiles, being Stiles almost immediately tried to stand up. 

“No. Sit down. Here grab the bar and don’t let go, okay.” 

“’kay.”

Derek positioned himself behind Stiles, so he could protect him in the eventuality of a fall and then pushed them forward. Slowly. 

Stiles shot him an unimpressed look over his shoulder, so Derek pushed harder eliciting a laugh out of the boy. “More! More!” screamed Stiles as he stud up, still clutching the bar. 

Derek was about to stop the ride and make Stiles sit down again when he realized that if he hugged the boy from behind and held him tight there was no way he could injury himself. He tried a couple of experimental pushes and then, spurred by Stiles’ delighted screams, he accelerated the spinning until he become a little dizzy. 

He clutched the bar with one hand while with the other he tried to contain Stiles that was jumping and squealing happily, not at all affected by the turning. When the wheel stopped, he let go of baby Stiles and laid down, waiting for the world to become solid again.

Big mistake. Some time latter, he turned to Stiles, or more accurately, to where Stiles used to be and promptly panicked. Franticly looking around he located the boy on the slide, already ¾ of the way up the ladder. 

By the time he caught up with the menace they were already at the top. After a brief consideration, he decided that going down the ladder again would be more dangerous than just sliding down. So he sat down putting Stiles in front of him and let go.

It was the most terrifying and exhilarating ride of his like, but once they touched down he realized that if he put Stiles in his lap they could play with all kind of play things. Even the slings!

\---------------------------------

Talia was late. She has been about to leave work when a last minute client walked in and demanded her full attention. For more than an hour of it. The prick! She just hopped that Derek was not too angry with her. Maybe she should buy him an ice cream as an apology. 

She was still debating between chocolate and strawberry when joyous voices coming from the playground stopped her in her tracks. There was her serious, studious child grinning like a maniac, swinging back and forth with a baby in his arms. Not any baby mind you – a Stiles baby.

She looked around trying to locate his parents but apparently, the boys were all on their own. She would have to have some words with Claudia, because losing a child in a supermarket was one thing – letting him run free around town another thing all together. 

She looked as Derek, on the last push, let go of the chains and encircling Stiles around the waist jumped off the swing landing with a practiced grace. She should scold him she knew, but when both of them raised their arms and screamed ta-da she could not be mad at all the cuteness.

Talia applauded as she drew closer startling the two. “Practicing to run away with a circus?”

“Mom.” Derek greeted her, obviously flustered and uncertain how to continue. Stiles had no such problems. “Aunty ‘Lia, aunty ‘Lia” yelled the boy as he catapulted into the woman for a quick hug, before flying away to the merry go round for a quick spin, leaving Derek alone with his mother. The traitor.

“So Derek…. What is going on here?” she asked crossing her arms.

“We were playing?” 

“Hu-huh, and…”

Derek searched for words to explain the situation and when he come up empty just shrouded. “It’s Stiles?”

Talia sighed. It was going to be one of those days. “Derek honey, where are his parents?”

“Work?”

“You guessing or are you sure?”

“Stiles said his mommy was working?”

“Derek, you should have called an adult. His parents must be frantic at this point.”

“I didn’t want to lose him.”

“How can you lose a toddler?”

“I don’t know mom, how can you lose him?” said Derek crossing his arms and pointedly looking around.

“What? Derek where did your friend go?”

Derek just looked at his mother from under his already impressive eyebrows. 

Talia took his hand and pulled him along. “Come on honey. Let’s go find your friend before he gets lost or hurts himself.” 

Derek highly doubted that either one of these options was a possibility but didn’t want to freak out him mom more that she already was.

They caught up to the wobbling figure some distance away. Stiles didn’t seem to be lost as he purposely walked down the street.

“Stiles? Where are you going?” asked Talia, startling the boy.

The little guy looked shifty again as he waved at them. “Back. Bye Deerek mommy. Bye Deerek.” 

“Honey, we can’t just leave you to go home alone. Let us walk with you.” Talia kneeled in front of the boy and used what Peter called – ‘let’s all be reasonable voice’. Derek just stood back and enjoyed the show as a baby stood up to the Alpha of Beacon Hills. 

After minutes of going back and forth – where Stiles just glared stubbornly at his mother and repeated ‘No!’ over and over again – the boy seemed to tire of the argument. He sighed and started walking again. Talia tried to engage him in a conversation but the boy just ignored her. 

He guided them to the Beacon daycare, than went around to the back where the playground was situated. Stiles turned to them and placed a finger on his lips. “Shhh, nap time.” 

Than to the surprise of both Talia and Derek, he went to an open window and moving slightly the curtain, peeked inside.

Derek had to admit that he was in awe when the little guy turned to wave at them before sliding quietly inside. He must have impressed his mother as well because she just stood there staring at the open window. For a really long time. Derek was getting bored. And hungry.

“Mommy, can we go home now? I’m hungry.”

This seemed to wake her up as she started to walk toward her car. The ride home was very quiet; both Hales lost in thought about the budding escape artist.


End file.
